rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Darkcloud1111/Good Idea, Bad Idea~Extracurricular
So this blog isn't going to follow the regular formula for a few reasons, but mostly because I don't feel like there was a lot of strong ideas, good or bad in this episode and also because there was a lot of stuff I just plain didn't like. So instead I'll mostly just rant about the things I did like and the things I didn't with little common ground between ideas. Fridge Logic This will be about things that I didn't think about during the episode, but as the term goes I thought about it while visiting my fridge later. Sun's Team So for however briefly, we see Sun talking to his team right before running over and asking Blake to the dance. So Sun's team is at Beacon...why weren't they introduced yet? I mean Sun went out of his way to personally introduce Neptune to the group early at the start of this term and we know that students from other schools are coming to Beacon to take part in the tournament. So if those two are exchange students along with Sun and Neptune, why didn't Sun introduce them or ask for help in tracking down Roman back when him and Blake went undercover? Jaune's Love Triangle I hated this with a very serious passion in this episode. Actually the only thing I really likes was when Jaune promised not to sing, then sings "~''I lied!~''" at the end; that was funny. However everything else hurt my brain! When talking to Pyrrha, it is pretty evident that she does in fact have a crush on Jaune and is hurt when Jaune talks to her about Weiss. But Jaune doesn't ask Pyrrha either because he doesn't see her that way or because he thinks that other guys have already asked her. So does this mean that he doesn't think anyone has asked Weiss to the dance? I mean it is becoming a running joke that everyone calls her ice queen, but she only ever really seems mean to Jaune. In fact I would be annoyed to if a girl I didn't really like kept trying to hit on me. She also mentions that guys want to date her because of her last name, but Jaune didn't even know who Pyrrha was until Weiss mentioned a cereal box because Jaune didn't know about any of her other examples. So does she really think Jaune only wants to date her because she is a Schnee? Things That Annoyed Me The Guitar Where did Jaune get the idea that a guitar would work? Maybe Nora has been giving him advice in the love department because we can all see how well her and Ren are hitting it off (that was a joke, but I do suspect she likes him; not important). I mean he has hit on Weiss before and even jumped out of a tree when she was falling in the first volume. Then in class this volume he very casually asks her on a date, even if she said "No, no, no, yes." It just seems like he took a big leap there from 'casual date offer' to 'guitar solo' in my opinion. I would have liked it if maybe he showed up with some flowers and asked in a way that didn't make him look like a complete idiot. I mean when talking to Weiss, he always seems to put on an act; so if he talked to her in the way he talks to Pyrrha then I'm sure she would respond better. Blake the Zombie She looks like a zombie. I mean when Glynda calls on her in class she looks perfectly fine. Then in the next shot she looks very pale and her eyes have dark spots, add in her naturally yellow eyes and you get zombie. Also how will staying up late at a school dance help Blake relax? What she really needs is a long cat nap and some food, so I don't really follow their idea here. However I want to see her in a dress. Pyrrha's Semblance This is treated very strangely. So it is probably common knowledge that Pyrrha's Semblance is Polarity as she doesn't try to hide it (food fight anyone), but doesn't rely on it in battle. However watching the fight, did she need to use it? Mercury goes to kick her on the side of her body that has a huge shield on it, so she could have easily blocked his kick or maybe even gone in close to knock him off balance and regain her weapon. I understand the point was to learn how she fights, but it seems kind of strange that if Pyrrha tries to hide it in battle, that she would use it when she didn't have to. Things I Did Like Blake Going Crazy It makes sense that Blake is the one taking things too far with their search for the White Fang and their plans, as she is the one that has most of her past tied in with the White Fang. She is obviously taking things to far to us and even her team, but I kind of want to see how far this goes. Jaune's Guitar I promise to stop singing....~I LIED!~ Jaune Training Good to see that he is improving in the combat department and maybe soon we will get to see if he has what it takes to keep up with the other students. Bad Guys I'm really want to know what they are going to do with that hair (I thought it was a hair, but others are saying it is a needle). They are obviously making a list of the school's current threats to their plan, which includes Pyrrha. I kind of want to know what happened to all the more advanced students in their last year, but whatever. I wonder if Cinder knows a way to de-power people using their DNA or is someone has a Semblance that can do something similar. Mercury also correctly says that Cinder could take her, as Cinder doesn't use any type of metal weapons for fighting and instead relies on her fire-Dust and Glyphs. Anyway, next week it will be back to basics. Category:Blog posts